newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
F.I.L.S.S.
The''' Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System', abbreviated '''F.I.L.S.S.', is a computer system at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility. She is embedded in a tree and allows clearance to the facility. Due to having a similar voice, Caboose calls "her" Sheila. She believes that Epsilon-Church is actually Dr. Leonard Church, the Director of Project Freelancer. Season 9 F.I.L.S.S. appears in Season 9 speaking with Carolina about the mission and how the Director was right to send her along. F.I.L.S.S. appears again at the end of the episode telling Carolina there is a medical crew in the landing bay waiting for them as the Pelican docks. F.I.L.S.S. later appears in the training exercise between Tex and Team 1. She states the number of points and who has the advantage. After York get's injured, Carolina tells F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical team, in which she does. Revelation F.I.L.S.S. first appears in Episode 7 of Red vs. Blue: Revelation as a computer screen in the tree. She tells Epsilon-Church and Caboose they must leave the premises as they are on restricted grounds. Church tells Caboose they should leave and F.I.L.S.S. confuses his voice with that of The Director. She gives Church and Caboose acsess to the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility.She asks Church if he wants her to run the tutorial program to which Caboose insists he should. She explains everything about the facility but when Church asks her to open the door to his private area she tells him he doesn't allow guests. Church demands she opens it thus she does. Later when Tex is beating the shit out of everyone Caboose asks her to stop Tex as she will kill the reds. F.I.L.S.S. says that will be great for recording for research and allows it to continue. Later when Tex starts hitting Church with his old body F.I.L.S.S. activates armor lock on everyone. She still communicates with Church and releases him from armor lock. He has her unlock Tucker as well and later the reds upon their agreement that they won't attack Tex. He has her unlock Tex once she calms down as well. He makes F.I.L.S.S. give Tex all the information she needs and when he is about to leave F.I.L.S.S. asks him to make a journal entry. He asks her to play the previous one and learns about Tex and the Director. He has her give the rest of them to him which she does. She is last seen alerting Caboose of the Level 0 of Church getting shot in the foot by Tex. Trivia *The character Sheila originally called herself F.I.L.S.S. (originally thought to be spelled Phyllis) but Church mistakenly changed it to Sheila. It seems that Sheila was based off of F.I.L.S.S. but with less data on Project Freelancer that was used to monitor the Alpha at Blood Gulch. *Beside F.I.L.S.S's name, you can see six Recovery symbols (two in blue, two in red and two in white). They probably stand for Red Teams (red symbol), Blue Teams (blue symbol) and Project Freelancer (white symbol)